This Time, We Fall Together
by Ravenescence
Summary: WARNING: YAOI! Read. not good at sumaries....


This story is yoai, boyboy romance, so PLEASE! If you are against it, dont read. Just remember... Raven warned you...

Raven: Will somebody please do the disclaimer?

Yugi: I did it last time. Make someone else.

Yami: Aibou will _not_ do it again.

Raven: I understand English...you dolt...

Yashira: Well, Raven does not own Yu-Gi-Oh!...yet...but, she DOES own her Yami, me, and herself. (Not owning herself would be really messed-up...)

Thank you, Yashi!

Well, enjoy the Yoai goodness!

* * *

Chapter One: Memories

_Awesome! One last piece...What? A giant eye? This had better look good..._

Yugi Moto had just finished putting the puzzel together, and he was proud. As he leaned back to admire his work, he shuddered. The puzzel had turned aan evil shade of red.

"Uh...uh...Grandp-"

He stopped. He fell backwords, unconcious.

"Stupid boy. He is too young." said a deep voice.

After a while, Yugi woke up. A man a bit taller than he was looking down at him, and smiled.

"Hello, Yugi."

The man looked like a more rugged version than he. He did a small yelp, and thought,

_Who is this guy?_

__

_Some call me Pharoh, some Yu-Gi-Oh, but you, my hikari, can call me Yami._

__

_Well..okay...Wait! You can hear me think?_

__

_Yes, Hikari._

__

_Why do you want me to call you "darkness", if you arent evil, Yami._

__

_I am._

__

_What?_

__

_I am evil. I am your dark half._

Unable to breathe, Yugi stood up. Yes, he may have thought it a joke, until the mind-reading.

"Okay...okay...I'm fine..."

"Hikari..."

"My name is Yugi Moto, thank you."

"Hikari, please. I am your evil half. Believe me."

Then, Yugi snapped into reality.

"Aibou! Are you okay?"

"Fine, Yami. Fine..."

"Oh, thank Ra..."

"Whoa. Protection overload..."

Yami laughed at the face Yugi was making.

"Ah, Aibou. My wonderful Hikari. You always make me laugh."

"Well, they dont call me Light for nothing! I have to make the Dark more pleasent..."

At the word "dark", Yami gave a weak smile, and sighed.

"Yami...I'm sorry...I, I didnt meant to make you-"

"Its alright, Aibou." Yami wiped away the single tear that had crept out of his eye. Only two things made him cry, his Aibou, and another thing he dare not mention...

"Yami..." Yugi went up, and lightly kissed his hand, for he couldnt reach his forehead.

Yami felt a chill on his spine. He knelt down, and hugged him. Suddenly, Solomen Moto came in.

"What are you doing with my grandson?"

"Yami! Grandpa, no!"

"Sir, I am sorry. I am Yami."

Solomen lowered is defence as Yami stood up.

"Yami what?"

"Yami...Egypt?"

"Well, Mr.Egypt, I hope that, wahtever you two are doing, is not going to badly interfere with Yugi."

"Well, apart from...certain things...we are fine."

"Certain things, Yugi?"

"Yes. Yami is, well, my dar- I mean, a descendant of the current Pharoh of Egypt...Ironic,huh?"

"Sure sure. I just hope-"

"Aibou, this man cannot possibly know what we do. He could never cope! Never I say!"

"Aibou? Why do you call him Aibou?"

"Yami! I have to tell him!"

"Yugi, NO!"

But, as Yugi touched the eye on his necklace, he dissappeared.

"By God...Yugi?"

In an even darker voice than usual, though not exactly Yami's, he said,

"My name is Yu-Gi-Oh, grandfather."

He had an evil look on his face, and his violet eyes turned black.

"Yugi?"

"YU-GI-OH!"

Solomen ran out the door, and yelled. Yugi went back to normal, Yami next to him.

"Didnt I tell you to stop doing that? Erase his mind again..."

With a Mind-Crush movement, Yami smiled.

"There." He hugged Yugi, and, suddenly, lighly brushed his lips on Yugi's.

During the kiss Solomen came in.

"Yugi, I...Yugi!"

Yugi looked up.

"Oh no..."

"Yugi Moto... I see I'll get no great grandchildren."

"No no! Yami's my..."

"I am his Yami,his darkness. I exhist in the puzzel he has."

"Yami! Didnt you just erase his mind of that?"

"Yes. I want him to know."

"Well, I guess that it's okay..."

"Mind Crush!"

* * *

BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH cliffy!

Well, review.

Yashira: Yeah! Or my Aibou will get you!

Yami: Quite Yashi.

Yashi: well, REVIEW


End file.
